


All In Your Head

by red_scully



Series: Dark and Light [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Shenanigans, I fixed the broken formatting sorry about that, Masturbation, Porn, Rough Sex, The Force Ships It, breath play, just a bit, not beta read because I have no Reylo friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_scully/pseuds/red_scully
Summary: Jedi are not supposed to lie.They're definitely, definitely not supposed to lie to themselves.But Jedi also shouldn't be having the dream she can't stop having.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Dark and Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596034
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173





	All In Your Head

She can't sleep.

Well, that's not entirely accurate. She can sleep just fine: it's more that once she's asleep, she dreams things that she doesn't want to be dreaming.

\---

Luke and Leia both told Rey about visions being part of the gift of Force sensitivity. She's frustrated by the fact that there's no way of ever really knowing which visions _are_ going to come true, which _could_ come true, and which are straight up nonsense.

Sometimes she thinks the Force is messing with her.

Other times, she tries to blame him for what she sees at night, because surely, surely such thoughts could only have come from a twisted creature such as Kylo Ren?

Jedi are not supposed to lie.

They're definitely, definitely not supposed to lie to themselves.

But Jedi also shouldn't be having the dream she can't stop having.

\---

She tries to stop the dreams. She drifts off to sleep picturing beautiful things: green planets, full of lush forests and lakes; a galaxy with enough food for everyone; the people she loves, happy and safe.

It doesn't work.

She tries staying awake way past the point of exhaustion, in the hope that when she does eventually drop she'll fall into such a deep slumber that there won't be any space for dark visions.

It doesn't work.

She tries bringing herself to an earth-shattering orgasm right before sleeping.

This absolutely doesn't work.

After ten nights of the same dream, she's just about ready to put herself into exile like Luke, for the sake of everyone in the galaxy more than herself.

The eleventh night, after she opens her eyes in the darkness to her heart pounding, her sheets soaked in sweat and her traitorous cunt throbbing desperately, the Force bond crackles, and Kylo Ren is suddenly in the bed with her.

A narrow beam of moonlight shines through the small window and falls across him, making his dark hair look even more luscious than usual. He's barely under the sheet and his knees touch hers. He's asleep, she realises, or just waking up. Probably from the same fucking dream as her. Anger surges through her body and she shakes him hard. He winces and widens his eyes, then starts when he sees her. "Rey? What are you doing here?" His voice is thick from sleep and even deeper than usual. Fuck. She tries to scoot away a little but the bed is tiny and he is huge and she's already got her back against the wall: it's cold, a welcome relief for her hot, crawling skin under the thin nightshirt.

"Wake up, you beast, and stop putting this filth into my head at night!" She tries to spit the words at him, but her voice comes out a little high because she's still ludicrously turned on from the nightmare and even though he's not here, _not really_ , she knows he feels real and solid, and it'd be so easy to clamber into his lap and seek relief and it's just all she can think about when she looks at him.

He sits up, rubbing his eyes. He's shirtless, dammit, why does he have to be shirtless, and as he moves the sheet shifts in his lap and she can see he's only wearing a thin pair of shorts which really don't leave a lot to the imagination. Especially not when he's clearly aroused. Which he absofuckinglutely is.

Rey hates everything right now as she tries to focus on having a fight with him.

"Aren't you going to explain yourself? And since when do you materialise in my bed?" She tries to scold him, but even she doesn't believe she means it. She sounds as desperate as she feels.

He narrows his eyes and clears his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'd love to know why you felt the need to connect us right now. I've got some... business I'd like to attend to." He casually reaches down and strokes himself once, right the fuck in front of her. She wants to be scandalised but it's taking every effort to not follow suit. She draws a very shaky breath.

"Look, you monster, just stop sending that vile dream into my head. It's keeping me from sleeping and I've had enough of it. Please. You've had your fun."

He pauses. His hand rests on his thigh. She is trying to not look at his crotch but it's proving impossible, and she knows he's noticed. Her mouth goes dry. She squeezes her thighs together. He's looking into her eyes, searching. "What dream, Rey?"

She's taken aback by this. Is it a trick? She shakes her head, trying to clear it, trying to think. The bond crackles between them. The back of her shirt is damp with sweat. She's not wearing any underthings, she realises.

"You know what dream," she tries, testing him a little. She feels out to his mind, looking for guilt. She thinks she sees a vision lurking there, something on the edge of his thoughts, something that is absolutely responsible for his current _condition_ but it isn't the same vision as hers, and as she reaches for it he senses what she's doing and throws up a wall, ejecting her from his mind. "Dammit," she curses.

Immediately she realises what a stupid move she's made, because he takes the opportunity to push back and invade her mind in return, and before she can stop him he's his hands on the whole nightmare and oh shit oh shit she's inside it again -- 

_She wears a beautiful, heavy black cape of real silk_

_Her hair is loose, cascading in long curls over her shoulders_

_She carries a red lightsaber_

_He sits on the dark throne, brooding and powerful_

_She climbs onto his lap_

_His tongue is hot in her mouth_

_His dick is hard beneath her_

_She bites his lip and guides him inside_

_They fuck, hard_

_He calls her sweetheart_

_His fingers swipe hard against her clit_

_She comes with a scream_

_He comes with a roar_

_The Force swirls around them_

_The power is intoxicating_

_She wants it_

_She wants him_

_She wants all of this --_

He retreats from her mind and she gasps for breath as she's back in her bed, her thighs damp, a hand wedged between her legs, her entire fucking body trembling from reliving the whole awful delicious terrible vision yet again. She is flushing with shame as his eyes crawl over her. He looks amazed, surprised, aroused. His hand returns to his cock and this time he's more forceful, more deliberately doing it to himself, not breaking her gaze. She sees him swallow hard. His eyes close for a second and he murmurs her name and she hears herself whimper and then he really is on her, pressing her against the wall, sliding his mouth on hers, and much as she thinks she loathes him and much as she thinks she wants him to stop, she knows she doesn't, not one bit. She tangles her hands in his hair and opens her mouth and spreads her legs and it only takes seconds for her to surrender to the darkness, as his tongue touches hers, and as his cock pushes into her, taking her innocence and filling her with delicious, delicious evil. The wall is cold against her spine, the bed creaks as he thrusts hard against her, and she's overwhelmed with how he smells, a familiar, dark, enticing scent that she recognises from her dream, and as she sees herself on that throne with him she is absolutely stricken with desire, needing more, more, more. She bites his neck, and hears herself whimpering, "harder, harder, please," into his ear. He gasps, curses, kisses her roughly. His hands are gripping the underside of her thighs, holding her legs open, digging into her skin hard enough that she knows she'll have fingerprints and nail marks there tomorrow. 

"Is that what you want, sweetheart? For me to mark you?" His breath is hot against her ear and she doesn't give a shit that he's reading her mind. She pulls his mouth back to hers and bites his lip hard enough to taste his blood. 

"Yes, Kylo," she manages to moan. 

He scoots back suddenly, grabs her ankles and drags her down the bed, then pushes her onto her back and shoves his cock back into her. Her shirt rides up, bunching between them, and he sits up briefly to rip it off her, then kisses her again. He is so heavy on top of her, she wonders if she'll suffocate. He hears the thought in her mind and puts a hand to her throat, gripping just a little too tight: she sees from his face and feels through the bond that he likes this, he likes the power he's holding over her, and he wants to squeeze harder. For a second she fancies he might actually mean to kill her, but he bites his lip and mutters, "oh fuck, Rey," and she knows he won't. She vaguely thinks that maybe she wants him to try. 

He hears that thought plain as day, she can tell by the flash in his eyes. He plants his teeth on her neck right by his fingers and stills his movements for a second so she's pinned to the bed, his dick buried in her, his heart hammering against hers, and she can't move, but he lets out a moan and in that moment she knows that she has all the power here. 

She feels dizzy, drunk, lightheaded, and she digs her heels into his ass to make him move again. He obliges, going deep, shunting her up the bed with his strength so that her head knocks against the wall and the bed bangs and she thinks for a second that whoever is next door must be wondering who the hell she's fucking. _I'm fucking Kylo Ren,_ she thinks, raising her hips to meet his, and slipping a finger into his mouth for him to suck. The need to come against him is unbearable now and she snakes a hand between their bodies to press on her clit and then she's boneless, hot dark pleasure running through her body as she comes so hard it's painful. Her quivering cunt pulls him over too and he shouts wordlessly, pumping his seed deep into her with sloppy, desperate thrusts before losing his rhythm altogether and slumping, sweaty and trembling against her.

She's trembling too, and her body feels weak from the force of that climax. Her blood is racing through her veins. 

She doesn't know what to do now. 

He's still inside her, softening a little. His right hand is still at her neck, but it's a gentle touch, almost a caress. She still has a hand trapped between them, and it's starting to ache from his dense weight. He senses it and lifts his hips a little so she can pull it away; his dick slips out and she whimpers at the sensation. She sees the throne room in her mind. 

He lifts his head to look at her face. Their eyes meet. It's a little less violent now, this current that runs between them, a little more understanding than before. He blinks. He entwines the fingers of his left hand with her right, hanging them off the bed beside their bodies. It's an oddly intimate gesture, somehow, just like the look he's giving her now. 

"I really didn't put those images into your head, Rey." 

She nods, feeling something coiling in her chest, something dark and frightening that she's been pretending wasn't there. 

"I know." 

He's still gazing at her. She is uncomfortable, he's too heavy, she can't shake the images from her mind, and she can see he's looking at them too, liking them, wanting them: the image of the throne; the image of the cape; the image of her coming in his lap. 

The images that came from her. 

He kisses her suddenly, chasing the fear from her mind. She shifts under him, already craving more. The bond crackles and fizzes. He leans over and whispers into her ear, "you can have everything you want, sweetheart." 

And then he's gone, and she is alone in her bed, with his spunk still trickling out of her, and a bite mark throbbing on her neck, and that frightening, enticing feeling curling inside, and all she can do right now is reach down to rub herself desperately to another orgasm as his words echo in her ears. 

Afterwards, as she starts to drift off to sleep, she remembers the vision in his mind. The vision he guarded from her gaze. The vision he'd been having as he slept. 

If he didn't dream of fucking her senseless on his throne, then exactly what was he doing to her in his visions? 

Jedi aren't supposed to think about these things, she tells herself. 

They are definitely not supposed to want them. 

And they're absolutely not supposed to do them. 

She sinks into sleep, into her dreams, into his. This time, she welcomes it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on Tumblr! https://redredreylo.tumblr.com


End file.
